beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Zurafa R145WB
Rock Zurafa R145WB (known in Japan as Rock Giraffe R145WB) is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It's owned by Dashan Wang. The main feature of this bey is that it comes with a R145 track . The track contain rubber in most of the parts of track . This track is good for deflecting and absorbing attacks and also for giving extra weight to the bey . Face Bolt: Zurafa The Face Bolt depicts Qilin. Qilin, was a mystical hooved Chinese chimerical creature known throughout East Asian cultures. It is a good omen that brings "rui" (serenity or prosperity) and is often depicted with fire all over its body. The design is a green Qilin with "ZURAFA" across. Energy Ring: Zurafa *'Weight:' 2.8 grams Zurafa is an Energy Ring with a bright orange opaque flame design on a translucent yellow backround. It resembles the red and yellow Virgo ring recolour. {C Attack: 1 - Defense: 5 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Rock *'Weight:' 31.4 grams Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF, R2F, and LRF. {C Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: Rubber 145 *'Weight:' 4.7 grams {C Rubber 145 is the second heaviest of all Spin Tracks available. It is made of a very firm Rubber and is both a viable Track for Attack and Defense Customizations. Its main purpose is to absorb hits from low attackers without moving much, though it hardly happens with most beys. It is shaped similar to Wide Defense 145 but with the plastic "wings" made of rubber and are more evenly spread out. Due to the gap of the wings, this makes some recoil. The wide shape and the Track's small placement makes it scrape the Stadium floor and therefore lose Stamina. Despite its main use, Claw 145 outclasses it, but Rubber 145's heavy weight gives it advantage against tall Smash Attackers. R145 can be used for attack custom because its smash and increasing weight helps it attack better with the combo MF Gravity Perseus R145R2F/RF. {C Attack: 0 - Defense: 3'' - ''Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Wide Ball *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Ball is pretty much Ball with a larger spherical surface, hence the “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the Bottom also causes offensive movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good Bey. In this bey, Wide Ball is black and grayish. This tip is good for attack types when useing a rev up launcher. A good customization, though outclassed, is MF Earth Bull C145WB. It is outclassed by CS, RS, RDF, RSF and MB. Beast *'Strong Arm Flash': Zurafa's first special move, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Strong Arm Barrage': Zurafa's second special move, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Storm Surge' : Zurafa's third special move is Storm Surge, he first used this attack in Episode 58 (Anime). *'Crushing Blast': Zurafa's fourth special move is Crushing Blast, he first used this attack in Episode 62 (Anime). *'Solid Iron Wall': Zurafa's fifith special move is Solid Iron Wall, he first used this defencive move in Episode 62 (Anime) Trivia *Despite the Face Bolt depicting the Qilin, there is a constellation is space based on a giraffe. It is "Camelopardalis", one of the 88 constellations in space. Camelopardalis is the romanisation of the Greek word, "καμηλοπάρδαλις" meaning "giraffe". *"Zurafa", is Arabic for giraffe. *Rock Zurafa has been released by Hasbro in three different forms; The regular, the Mobile Stadium Zurafa, and the Crushing Blast face-off pack. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2173_10350139301.jpeg|Face Bolt dragonballzcentral_2173_10151059805.jpeg|Zurafa dragonballzcentral_2173_9031479368.jpeg|Rock dragonballzcentral_2173_11446622655.jpeg|R145 dragonballzcentral_2173_8307459065.jpeg|WB SANY0076.JPG|Rock Zurafa recolor from the Crushing Blast 2 pack|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=79_X5CuarB4 SANY0077.JPG|Rock Zurafa recolor ZURAFA BB78 35561.png rock.jpg|Sticker Sheet yhst-40479410507135_2162_140850214.jpg|Hasbro packaging dragonballzcentral_2173_455982336.jpg|Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool RockZurafaBox.jpg|Japanese packaging giraffehm.jpg|Stats RockZurafaMotif.PNG|Motif o0800060010540176695.jpg o0660043610542097754.png|Scans o0800060010540176712.jpg o0800060010540176711.jpg o0640048010550966284.jpg o0640048010550966289.jpg o0640048010550966297.jpg|R145 imagesCAQAPG0Q.jpg|R145 disassembled 256.jpg|Da Xiang holding Rock Zurafa 264.jpg|Rock Zurafa and Galaxy Pegasus launching at each other 272.jpg|Rock Zurafa battling Galaxy Pegasus 309.jpg 314.jpg|Rock Zurafa on Madoka's computer 315.jpg|Rock Zurafa's parts being analyzed via Madoka's computer 316.jpg|R145 being analyzed by Madoka's computer 321.jpg 328.jpg 329.jpg 331.jpg 338.jpg 368.jpg Da Xiang Launching.png MFB_Giraffe.png|Rock Zurafa's Beast 371.jpg 372.jpg RockZurafa.PNG Rock Zurafa 1.JPG Rock Zurafa.JPG imagesCA8O6PTO.jpg|It's owner: Dashan Wang Category:Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters